


ViTri: Happily Ever After

by shigeko



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, much gucci, much love, uwu, uwuwuwu, weeruz to torippu happily ever aftaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko/pseuds/shigeko
Summary: Virus and Trip finally get their wish.





	ViTri: Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> @the people expecting a serious work  
> i am so sorry but this is just a crackfic so if that’s actually what you’re looking for then read on

weeruz n torippu woke up and decided to die.

 

just

 

die.

 

bc wtf there’s no way they could get aob now. aob was off in deep love w/ that one-eyed emo bang having ass kaba. they botg knew how aobaaba’s kokoro went dokidoki everytim 4 him just like theirs went 4 aob.

 

“we could just kdnap him”, torippu said

 

“no becuz aob would hat us lmao sad”

 

depression amirite?? XDXDXD i swear i’m dying inside

 

but anyway since aob didn’t luv them and there was literally nothing else to do since obal towaa came crashing to the fucking ground, they figured they’d just die uwu

 

since they were gonna die they decided to spend the last day on earth doing bs. torippu stuck his dinglehopper in his favorite ugly sss plaid suit and yelled “aOB YES” before splurtimg weed all over their country bc he’s a 430 blaze it bitch.

 

weerutz didn’t know what to do so he got drunk on his disguting tasting wine and dabbed to gogo by bts for 4 hours before atcuallty realizing that he spent the past four hours dabbing. like actual dabbing. he took a paper towel and dabbed at the floor for four hours.

 

he sat @ the table w/ a terrib hangover and ate two bowls of honey crunches of oats before noticing that the milk he was using wasn’t actually milk,,,it was torippu’s special bepis juice and he fucking sobbed

“jesus... _please_ take the wheel”

torippu stumbled in half naked and lookin like absolute shit since he just had an orgy w/ the slither snake n the fat furry hakuna matata

bc he’ll literally fuck anything

“Look @ this stankass nibba”, weeruz said

torippu opened the fridge and said “XDDD”

he couldn’t find his special bepis juice so he unattached the refrigerator from its hinges or whatever and threw it in the roof

“godammit torip”, said xXxweerusxXx

“shut ip u ate my bepis juicebbfnfb”

“r we really gon die tday”

“yeah bro.”

but sikes!!! toriphu and weeruz had unexpected visitorr!

it was aob!!!1!1!1!1!11!1!1 omg1!1!1 omgosh aob aoba oab

 

“Omg so like,, h-how should i say tgis,,,uhm,,,” he stammered

 

“it’s alrite take ur time”

 

aob blushed exactly like anime waif and looked up at the not-twins, eyes shining

 

“daisuki desu yo”

 

weeruz pinched himself and torippu snatched his own weave.

 

“b-b-but aob, what about the kabab”

 

“he’s,,, he’s bi.”, he sobbed. “he’s not gay enough for me. i need a _gay_ man, torippu to weeruz. i need someone gay enough to bust this ass open-“

 

before he could finish his sentence, the nottwins snatched up the blue brincess and carried him bride style to the bedrom

”well guess what aob”

”you can have _two_ gay men”

aoba went dokidoki and they made sweet magical love until dawning

weeruz and torippu didn’t die after all

 

w/ aob’s love, they’ll be gucci gang until the end of time <3

 


End file.
